Frequent Fights
by Joreleroo
Summary: Will and Warren have been best friends for 8 months now but for the last couple of weeks they've been fighting more and more at school. Layla can't help but think why is that?


Disclaimer: I do not in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights, including but not limited to the characters, belong to their original creator(s) 

Warning: slash. If you don't like then don't read :) 

Frequent Fights 

"You'll pay for this Stronghold!" Warren yelled and threw two fireballs at Will. The salad bar burst into flames as Will flew dodging them.

"Is that all you got, Peace? Come on, I'm sure your daddy would be disappointed with that performa-"

"ENOUGH!" Principal Powers bellowed.

"What has gotten with the two of you? Come with me, now!"

Both boys snorted and followed Principal Powers out of the cafeteria and into the detention room.

"Have a seat, boys," Principal Powers instructed. She watched the two troublemakers take a chair each from the centre of the room and displaced them on opposite sides of the room. Seeing that they were as far apart from each other as they could get, both sat down and crossed their arms.

Principal Powers shook her head and sighed, "What am I going to do with you two?"

It has been eight months since Homecoming, eight months since Will and Warren had become best friends and one month since the boys started getting at least two detentions a week from their quarrels.

Layla has been very concerned about her two friends. Although she and Will broke up a few days after homecoming she was still Will's friend. They just both realised that they enjoyed each other's company as friends rather than as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Layla found it wonderful that the loner Warren had joined their group. He started to sit with them during lunch months ago and more recently, at the Red Lantern as it has become the group's hang out spot.

Will and Warren have easily become best friends since homecoming but during the last couple of weeks they have been fighting a lot, although they made amends straight away. The two boys must value each other a lot though because no matter how much they have been fighting at school, by the end of the day they are best friends again and end up hanging out at the Red Lantern.

With Will and Warren being her friends, Layla couldn't let this continue, or at least she had to get to the bottom of this. Because even though the two always make up, it won't be for long until the two will finally have had enough of each other. And this is the outcome that she cannot let happen. Will has been the best thing that had happened to Warren, and vice versa. Will has been able to get Warren more sociable. He can keep Warren's anger down, well, out of school that is. He has become Warren's first real friend.

Warren on the other hand is the person that keeps Will grounded, keeps him on a leash so he doesn't get way in over his head. Since defeating Royal Pain, Will has become an instant celebrity. He has become Will's first guy best friend.

The two boys are good for each other. They complement each other.

Lost in thought, Layla realized that whenever the boys fight, it's always at school. What is it at school that get them so riled up?

Principal Powers sat in front of Will and Warren and took her glasses of to pinch the bridge of her nose massaging it before speaking.

"Boys, what is it this time? For best friends you sure fight a lot,"

"Warren started it!" Will declared defensively. "I was telling a joke and Warren wouldn't stop bagging it out coz he thought it was lame!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to bag it out if you had made at least a decent joke!"

"Boys! This is unacceptable! For such a petty thing you destroyed the salad bar and made a commotion at the cafeteria! This is like what, your fifteenth detention in a month! Get your act together and grow up! Now I want you boys to make up and settle this, verbally, and when I get back in an hour I better not see you two again in detention or I will notify your parents!"

As soon as Principal Powers exited the room, Will and Warren placed both chairs back to the middle of the room and instead of sitting down Will placed his hand on Warren's right arm, his left on the taller boy's chest. Warren didn't waste time and leaned down to catch Will's lips in a short chaste kiss.

"That was so lame!" Warren laughed. "Really, a lame joke? That was the best story you could come up with?"

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, this is the last. You heard her, she'll notify our parents if we end up here again!"

"What? So no more detention? That means we won't get to skip classes anymore. And that means, now we can't do _this_ during school hours," Warren teasingly suggested while he leaned towards Will's ear and licked it.

Warren caressed Will's body while capturing Will's lips. He initiated and took control of the passionate kiss. Will doesn't mind Warren taking control. As the two have never really had any experience with kissing, except for that one kiss with Layla but that didn't feel good, Will has always let Warren be in control because he was the one who had the courage to experiment with what felt good and what felt bad.

"Ah!" Will gasped as Warren traced his lips with his tongue.

"I love you," Warren whispered on Will's lips.

"I love you too Warren. We should've thought of getting into trouble immediately after we got together. How long has it been? Four months! We could've been doing this for four months!"

"It doesn't really change anything because if we had done this, this getting into trouble thing four months ago, I'm pretty sure we'd only be able to keep it up for a month as well," Warren stated.

"Oh yeah…" Will agreed.

"Enough talk, Will, let's make the best out of this last make-out session in detention that we have. Don't you agree?" Warren asked.

'Hmmmm' was all that came out of Will's mouth as Warren took hold of it. The kiss was soft at first getting more heated, more intimate little by little. The intensity of the kiss had made Will let out a moan every now and then. Warren's right hand dug into Will's soft hair while his left massaged Will's back. Will in return took hold of Warren's ass, feeling its firmness and –

"Sorry boys I left my glas- Oh my word!" Principal Powers said in shock.

The boys quickly pulled apart, both turning red.

"We can explain!" both exclaimed in unison defensively.

"Can you really?" Principal Powers said in incredulity as she crossed her arms, shook her head and tapped her feet.

Layla definitely has nothing to worry about her two friends fighting at school now. 

I would love reviews! It's only my second story so please be kind! :)


End file.
